1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake disk, and more particularly to a brake disk that is high-abrasive and light, and has a good heat dissipation effect.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Common braking devices are divided into two kinds including drum brakes and disc brakes. The two kinds of brake devices use brake lining to rub the drum or disc for causing friction to speed down or stop. Generally, the braking effect of the disc brake is better than that of the drum brake. As a result, a high grade bicycle or a bicycle having special safety concerns usually uses the disc brake for promoting the additional value of the bicycles.
As described above, the disc brake uses the brake lining to rub the disc for continual causing friction and uses the continually raised friction to speed down or stop, and the most kinetic energy is transformed to heat energy. As a result, the friction coefficient and the brake effect are reduced due to a high temperature of the brake lining and the disc. Consequently, two targets of a good brake disk are wear-resisting and heat dissipation. Moreover, a light brake disk is another target for a racing bicycle.
According to the three targets of the brake disk, some manufacturers provide many brake disks with high quality. However, these high quality brake disks are assembled due to complex metallurgy processes including melting, rolling, extrusion, cutting and sintering. As a result, these high quality brake disks, accordingly, have a high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional brake disk.